Voodoo? You Do
:This article is about the episode. For the transcript, see Voodoo? You Do/Transcript. "Voodoo? You Do" is the fifth episode of the animated short series Descendants: Wicked World. It debuted on October 16, 2015. Overview Back home on the Isle of the Lost, Mal realizes that she better get her Auradon friends out of sight before something bad happens. Plot Because she rubbed Jordan's lamp and made a wish, Mal and her friends suddenly find themselves in the dark damp alleys on the Isle of the Lost, much to Audrey's horror. She asks Ben if he knows where they are precisely, but because of the decisions made by his father to keep the island isolated, there is no wifi service on the Isle of the Lost. Worried that someone might see them, Evie suggests they find a place to hide and Mal spots a door. Audrey does not want to go there all because there is mud all over the place. Ben says he could throw his jacket over for her so she can walk across the mud, but Mal, due to growing up on the Isle of the Lost, fails to understand why would they want to cover up such a perfect puddle of mud. She then takes a jump into the puddle and splashes about. Later they enter the doorway and find themselves in some kind of shop full of all sorts of things. Mal finds a book of dictatorship for beginners, Evie finds a large mirror, and Audrey finds a beautiful ruby necklace attached to a blue dress. Just then a girl dressed in voodoo comes out of the shadows and confronts Audrey about the necklace in her possession, asking if she is stealing it. Due to little understanding of how life on the Isle of the Lost is, Audrey does not realize that stealing is actually buying. Evie and Mal recognize the voodoo girl as Freddie, daughter of Dr. Facilier, and judging by their concerns she could mean trouble. Credits * Written by: ** Julia Miranda * Directed by: ** Aliki Theofilopoulos Grafft * Starring: ** Dove Cameron - Mal ** Sofia Carson - Evie ** Mitchell Hope - Ben * Also Starring: ** Sarah Jeffery - Audrey ** China Anne McClain - Freddie Facilier Production notes Transcript Trivia *This episode introduces Freddie, daughter of The Princess and the Frog antagonist Dr. Facilier. *After being magically transported to the Isle of the lost, Audrey no longer has her crazy hairdo (which might have gotten fixed during the transfer). *It is revealed in this episode that Mal likes splashing around in mud. *On the shop floor there is a carpet that slightly resembles the Magic Carpet from Aladdin. The only differences is its missing the tiger heads in the four corners and the tassels. *In the shop there are numerous items that represent different Disney Villains. **There are two Maleficent horns. One displayed on a shelf and the other on top of a cupboard next to a top hat **There are four Snake Staffs next to a rack of dresses. **There is a mask that resembles the slave in the Magic Mirror hanging from a support beam. **There is the Evil Queen's Heart Box displayed on top of a glass case next to a gong. *This is the first episode to take place on the Isle of the Lost. *Mal's graffiti art of her mother can be seen on a wall next to the shop door. * The title for this episode could be a reference to David Bowie's Magic Dance from Labyrinth, which opens up with an exchange between the antagonist Jareth and a goblin: "Power of voodoo!", "Who do?", "You do!". * The Labyrinth ''references can be taken further through this episode's plot, where Mal, Ben and Audrey find themselves teleported to a land ruled by villains, much like ''Labyrinth's ''protagonist, Sarah. Mistakes *The carpet on the floor, that resembles the Magic Carpet, has the tiger heads in the corners when the scene cuts to the "Service Hours" sign, but after the scene cuts to viewing the whole shop, the tiger heads are not seen again throughout the rest of the episode. *When Mal pulled out the "Dictatorship for Beginners" book, it is actually her spell book. Screenshots Voodoo-Do-You-2.jpg|"We're on the Isle of the Lost!" Voodoo-Do-You-3.jpg|"Ben, save me!" Voodoo-Do-You-4.jpg|"Now I know why they say be careful what you wish for." Voodoo-Do-You-5.jpg Voodoo-Do-You-6.jpg Voodoo-Do-You-7.jpg Voodoo-Do-You-8.jpg|"There's no service on the Isle of the Lost." Voodoo-Do-You-9.jpg|"Can we even selfie?" Voodoo-Do-You-10.jpg|"Okay, this place needs so many filters." Voodoo-Do-You-11.jpg|"You dropped...my wallet?" Voodoo-Do-You-12.jpg|Evie suggests that they need to find a place to hide Voodoo-Do-You-13.jpg|"Before anybody sees we're here." Voodoo-Do-You-14.jpg|Mal points to a door Voodoo-Do-You-15.jpg Voodoo-Do-You-16.jpg|Mal splashing around in the mud Voodoo-Do-You-17.jpg|"Liking mud's not a VK thing, it's a Mal thing." Voodoo-Do-You-18.jpg Voodoo-Do-You-19.jpg|"Dictatorship for beginners." Voodoo-Do-You-20.jpg|Evie admiring her reflection Voodoo-Do-You-22.jpg|Evie tells her magic mirror not to be jealous Voodoo-Do-You-23.jpg Voodoo-Do-You-24.jpg Voodoo-Do-You-25.jpg|Freddie in the shadows Voodoo-Do-You-26.jpg|Freddie asks Audrey if she's stealing something Voodoo-Do-You-27.jpg|"I meant why are you stealing that when you could be stealing this?" Voodoo Do You.png|Freddie offers Audrey a better necklace to steal Voodoo-Do-You-28.jpg|"It's way cuter." Voodoo-Do-You-29.jpg|Freddie urges Audrey to steal it, meaning buy it Voodoo-Do-You-30.jpg|'Mal:' "It's Freddie." '''Ben:' "Freddie?" Voodoo-Do-You-31.jpg|'Ben:' "Short for Frederique?" Mal: "Short for: Let's blow this voodoo stand." Video Category:Episodes Category:Descendants: Wicked World Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes